Team 7 (chapter)
|english=Team 7 |kanji=第七班 |romaji=Dainanahan |chapter=631 |boruto=No |volume=66 |arc=Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax |japanese release=26, 2013 |japanese release date=June 10, 2013 }} Summary As Sakura questions who the man before them was, Minato introduces himself and advises her to get ready for the explosion. Just then the sea rises up behind them, leading Minato to explain to the confused Allied Shinobi Forces that he had sent the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball to the sea. Akamaru's growls alert everyone in the vicinity that something was not right with their would-be saviour, and the shinobi soon notice that he is a reincarnated shinobi. However, Minato tells them not to worry as he was on their side, and asks Sakura if she was Naruto's girlfriend. Naruto suggests they are, causing Sakura to strike him and demand he focus on the matter at hand; the action reminds Minato of Kushina and her own short temper. As Naruto notes that he has felt their chakra in Tailed Beast Mode, and that others were coming as well, the shinobi on the battlefield turn in shock to see the three other previous Hokage arrive. With their arrival, both Tobirama and Hiruzen praise Minato for the speed. Madara who can barely contain himself, shouts to Hashirama that he had been waiting for him, to which Hashirama notes — with matched exuberance — that he would take care of him later after stopping the Ten-Tails. Calling the other Hokage to action, Minato dons a chakra mantle similar to that of Naruto's, much to the others' shock, and leads his son to brag about his father once again to Kurama who retaliated that it knew this better than he did. With the Hokage all positioned, they perform the Four Red Yang Formation technique to trap the beast, with Hashirama adding an additional seal, pinning down the beast's tails and arms. Just then Sasuke and Jūgo arrive on the battle, and as the other Konoha 11 members rally around Naruto and Sasuke, some in disbelief, other on the defensive, Sasuke notes that a great deal had happened, and declares that he would become Hokage. Though the others explain this was basically impossible for him who had abandoned the village and committed such heinous crimes, Sasuke simply noted that he didn't care what they thought of him, and that he would change the village. Naruto, all healed, stands beside Sasuke and claims in response that it was he who would actually become Hokage, all of which leads Hashirama to reprimand the two boys telling them to concentrate on the task at hand. Telling Sakura to rest then, he and Sasuke move to the battlefield, though Sakura follows as well, telling them that she was not a weak woman, and had been trained just as well as any of the two of them by a Sannin. This prompts Naruto to note that Team 7 had been reborn as the three look on, prepared to fight. Trivia * When Minato dons a chakra mantle similar to that of Naruto's, his eyes were not coloured as other reincarnated shinobi's. This was subsequently corrected in the tankōbon version and following chapter.